


Saturday Mornings

by briewinchester



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, steve handling guns, steve helping grace, weapon cleaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briewinchester/pseuds/briewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last Saturday of the month, Steve sits down and cleans every weapon in the house. This particular Saturday, Grace asks her Uncle Steve for homework help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Mornings

Steve sat at the dining room table on a beautiful Saturday morning, the surface completely covered in weapons and cleaning supplies. He’d been field stripping and cleaning his weapons for most of the morning, as he usually did on the last Saturday of every month.

He was lost in the familiarity of the motions of removing the clip and making sure there’s no bullets left in the chamber. After that, he moved to the muzzle and pushed down on a button as big as the pad of his pointer finger.

Steve moved the cover to the side and slowly released the button to reveal the recoil spring. He removed the cover and set it aside on the spare cloth. A look of deep concentration marred his face as he removed the barrel cover slowly to get the recoil spring.

He next removed the spring from the top of the gun, twisted the barrel cover and removed it, sliding the barrel from the top of the gun. He placed all these parts next to the cover on the cloth.

He grabbed his bottle of gun treatment and proceeded to spray the inside of the top of the gun and wiped it until it was completely dried. He picked up the spring cap and removed everything from inside it.

He inserted a semi-thick rod inside of the spring cap and then placed a rag in front of the opening to the top of the gun. He used the rod attached to the spring cap to push the rag into the top of the gun to properly clean out the remaining oil.

Steve picked up the bottle of gun treatment again and sprayed it on the bottom part of the gun and wiped it down until it was nice and clean and dry. He picked up a small bristled brush and pushed it inside of the barrel to loosen the residue hidden inside.

He picked up another brush with a duster like head at the top and used it to clean out the residue that was loosened just minutes before. Steve then picked up the rod that he used earlier and wrapped a cloth around it and proceeded to further clean out the barrel, picking up the remaining residue that may have been left behind.

Steve set aside his cleaning tools and started to reassemble his gun with military precision. As soon as Steve finished the gun’s reassembly, Grace bounded into the dining room and stood right next to him.

Grace’s eyes grew wide when she saw the array of weaponry scattered about on the table. She tugged on Steve’s shirt sleeve to gain his attention. “Uncle Steve, can you help me with this?”

Steve looked over at her, math book in hand, and smiled at her. “Sure thing kiddo. Where’s Danno?” he quickly put his weapons away in his gun safe and cleared off the table.

Grace sat down in the chair next to her Uncle Steve’s and shrugged. “I don’t know. I think he’s still sleeping.” she opened her math book to the page that’s giving her trouble.

Steve sat down beside her and took a look at what she’s working on. He had that look of deep concentration on his face again. He broke out into a grin and proceeded to explain to Grace, in a way that she could better understand it.

Danny woke up to an empty, cold bed and stretched before looking over at the clock. 10 am. ‘Hm…better get up’ he thought to himself.

He drug himself out of the warm cocoon of blankets and threw on a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt before making his way downstairs.

He paused at the bottom of the stairs when he heard soft voices coming from the dining room. Danny silently made his way over and stood in the doorway. He crossed his arms over his broad chest and leaned on the door frame, watching Steve and his daughter.

Steve felt eyes on him and he looked up and smiled. “Hey, morning sleepy head.” he chuckled at the way Danny’s hair stuck up all over the place.

Grace looked over to see who her Uncle Steve was talking to and her face lit up when she saw her Danno. She got out of her chair ran over to him. “Danno!”

Danny smiled brightly at his daughter and lifted her up into a hug. “Morning monkey! You having fun with your Uncle Steve?”

Grace pulled away from hugging her father and nodded her head. “Yeah. Uncle Steve helped me with my math homework.”

Danny looked over at Steve and smiled at him lovingly. “He did? Well, then I think someone deserves some famous Danny Williams pancakes. What do you think?” he looked back over at Grace.

Her face lit up and she wiggled out of her father’s arms and ran to the kitchen and yelled. “I’ll help!”

Danny chuckled and shook his head and walked over to Steve. He sat across Steve’s lap and kissed him deeply and lazily. He pulled back and smiled at him. “Thank you for doing that. You didn’t have to.”

Steve smiled back and shrugged. “I know. I wanted to. I like helping her in any way that I can.” he captured Danny’s lips again.

They sat there and traded lazy kisses for what seemed like hours before they heard Grace yelling. “Daddy! I’m waiting!”

Both men chuckled and Danny placed one last kiss to Steve’s lips before heading for the kitchen. “I’m coming! I’m coming! Jeez, where’s the fire?”

Steve sat at the table for a bit and listened to the laughter and camaraderie coming from the kitchen. Steve cleaned up the table before he went and leant against the doorway that led to the kitchen and watched, with a smile on his face, as his two favorite people made him breakfast.

 


End file.
